No hay más
by Magua
Summary: Una cita. Una tímida y enamorada pareja. Él, un conquistador. Ella, una introvertida joven. Una amiga celosa y un desconocido enamorado de ella. Una historia típica, ¿no? Primero léela y luego la juzgas xD One-shot. Mucho ZeLink y algo de MalonxOC. UA.


Aquí vuelvo xP

Esta vez es otro one-shot, el último que tenía pendiente. Este es fruto de un reto entre Zelinktotal99 (alias Ruby, pelocho o tarugo xD). Él me puso unos requisitos mínimos y yo creé esta historia.

Debo de admitir que no me sentía muy a gusto escribiéndola porque no es mi estilo ni mis ideas, pero creo que ha quedado decente xD

Ya se verá, ya se verá. Todo lo que sea conocido no es mío, sino de Nintendo, y lo que nadie conozca, pues es fruto de mi cabecita.

Disfruten de la lectura, nos vemos al final xP

**No hay más.**

Se ajustó la corbata roja al cuello con habilidad. Ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes, tanto para empezar como para acabar con una relación, y su traje más elegante jamás le había fallado. La chaqueta negra crujió cuando trató de doblar los codos, justo como esperaba. Ese traje había visto a muchas más chicas de las que le gustaba enumerar, así que se limitaba a definirlo como su "vestimenta de los viernes".

Siempre tenía la primera y la última cita con alguien el mismo día; los viernes, día en el que murió su madre y en el que, años más tarde, su padre sufrió un accidente de tráfico que le valió más de dos meses de hospital en cuidados intensivos. Lo consideraba su día de la suerte, por irónico que pareciera, pues todo lo que le sucedía, ya fuera bueno o malo, siempre le pasaba en un viernes, así que los temía y añoraba a partes iguales.

Sus amores iban y venían, y él mismo se definía como una persona enamoradiza. Era delicado cuando cortaba con sus novias y dejaba un tiempo de respeto antes de recomenzar su "cacería" para evitar dañar aún más los sentimientos de ellas. Aunque el llevar enamorado desde hacía dos meses de la misma chica le hacía replantearse muchas cosas; como qué ropa iba a ponerse para aquella cita, entre otras.

Se observó y frunció el ceño. En esta ocasión, aquel traje no le convencía.

-Demasiado recargado –se dijo.

Se desajustó la corbata con la misma maña y la dejó caer sobre su cama. Se quitó la chaqueta y esta voló sobre sus cuantiosos libros poco después. La camisa blanca que había descartado una hora antes le pareció de nuevo una buena opción y se la puso rápidamente. Los vaqueros desgastados sustituyeron a los pantalones del traje y caminó hacia el espejo alargado que tenía en una de las paredes de su habitación.

El cristal le devolvió la imagen de un muchacho de cabello entre rubio y castaño que sonreía mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes perfectamente alineados. Sus mechones revueltos le daban un aspecto asilvestrado que había barajado llevar aquella noche especial con la chica de sus sueños.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró.

-Tendremos que hacer algo contigo, querido –musitó mientras caminaba hacia el baño de su apartamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y esta, ¿qué te parece, Zel? –preguntó Saria, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

La aludida estudió con atención el vestido con acabado espumoso que su amiga lucía como si fuera una prenda del más solicitado diseñador. Era de color azul marino y tenía volantes más claros que le otorgaban una sensación de vaivén semejante a la de las olas del mar en la playa que tanto le relajaba visitar.

Negó con la cabeza. No estaba para mares ni océanos, quería algo más atrevido.

El lacio cabello verde de su amiga se sacudió cuando Zelda negó con la cabeza, y, resignada, se volvió hacia el armario de la joven, que ya estaba prácticamente vacío.

-No es que tengamos mucho donde elegir –suspiró.

Apartó las prendas y las fue mirando de una en una con cuidado, hasta que se deshizo en un nuevo suspiro de infinita frustración.

-Podríamos volver a probar los vestidos ya descartados –Zelda sugirió con su voz calmada y divertida.

Saria giró sobre sus talones muy despacio y encaró a su amiga dedicándole una mirada fulminante.

-También podrías probar a ponerte tú tus vestidos y a no usarme como maniquí ambulante.

Zelda no se sintió ni un poco intimidada por el tono rabioso de su amiga, pues ya la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber cuándo bromeaba y cuándo no.

-Sabes que odio esto –musitó en respuesta.

Levantó con aire distraído uno los vestidos descartados y lo dejó caer de nuevo. Después se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia su apreciada pila de pantalones, que yacía abandonada en un rincón de su cuarto entre tanta marea salvaje de vestidos no deseados e incómodos.

-¿A que me pongo unos vaqueros? –dijo de pronto, echándose a reír cuando su mejor amiga le dedicó una mirada horrorizada y corrió a apartarla de las susodichas prendas para centrarla de nuevo en la tediosa tarea de elegir un vestido.

-Mancillarías mi complicada tarea de consejera –se mofó entre risas que trataba disimular con suspiros exasperados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con su camisa blanca y sus vaqueros desgastados, Link se peinaba delante del espejo. Un mechón se negaba a doblegarse y arruinaba por completo el complejo peinado que tanto se había trabajado, así que al final acabó decantándose por dejar que su pelo tomara una posición natural no forzada y rezar para que no pareciera que se había preparado en el último momento.

Escogió su perfume preferido, _Eternity_, y volvió a su cuarto. Sus pasos ya eran más seguros que antes y cuando recogió de su mesita su moneda de la suerte, no había rastro de inseguridad en sus ojos. Observó el objeto circular y jugó a pasárselo entre los dedos con gran manejo.

Aquella moneda se la había regalado su padre cuando era muy pequeño y la consideraba un auténtico imán para la buena suerte… Aparte quedaba el hecho de que estaba trucada y por ello siempre acababa ganando Link en cualquier juego o apuesta que este plantease.

-Cara si de verdad estoy enamorado de ella –bromeó consigo mismo a la vez que lanzaba la moneda al aire y observaba los giros y vueltas que esta daba antes de caer en el suelo de madera de su habitación.

Era cara, para no variar, y las carcajadas de Link rompieron el silencio.

Aquella noche iba a por todas y se apostaba todas sus posesiones a que conseguiría algo más que un par de sonrisas de esa inteligente muchacha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El vestido azul con efecto de espuma marina que había rechazado tan rotundamente era el que ahora cubría su cuerpo esbelto y le había valido un par de burlas por parte de Saria el haberlo escogido por encima de todos los otros.

Lo esperaba enfrente de la puerta del restaurante en el que habían quedado. Había llegado un cuarto de hora antes porque prefería esperar a luego tener que correr.

El lugar en el que iban a cenar era italiano y ella estaba encantada, pues su comida preferida eran los tortellini con queso parmesano que allí preparaban.

Reconoció la forma que dibujaba el cuerpo de Link recortada por las farolas que iluminaban la calle aun cuando ni siquiera su rostro era discernible. Tal vez estaba loca.

La posibilidad de que su estado mental estuviera deteriorado se le hacía un tema de conversación entretenido para compartir con Saria cuando volviera a verla, pero Link estaba cada vez más cerca, y con solo ver su camisa blanca las ideas de un diálogo preparado y organizado que ella había formado en su cabeza se disolvieron tan rápido como una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su pálido rostro.

Al percatarse de la mirada sorprendida de su acompañante (que ya estaba a unos metros), se maldijo porque seguramente había parecido estúpida. Su vestido se le hizo incómodo, apretado y agobiante. Parecía que era él y no la parálisis de sus piernas lo que impedía que saliera corriendo en ese mismo instante.

-Hey –saludó Link con una sonrisa alegre, ajeno al drama que la muchacha estaba sufriendo interiormente.

Trató de buscar las palabras, pero su lengua se trababa cada vez que se disponía a hablar y al final el joven recibió como única respuesta un sonrojo y una mirada huidiza que le aceleró el corazón.

-Hola –musitó finalmente.

Odiaba su extrema timidez y su carácter introvertido, que eran la causa de su perpetua soltería.

-¿Entramos? –inquirió el rubio.

Su estómago rugía como un perro hambriento y no sabía cómo disimularlo. Rezó para que ella también compartiese su apetito.

Zelda asintió y dejó que Link se le adelantará para abrirle la puerta mientras que ella trataba de relajar su acelerada respiración. Observó con atención a su acompañante y se percató de que jugaba a deslizarse una moneda sobre los hábiles dedos de su mano derecha. Sus movimientos eran rápidos e impulsivos y, de no haber conocido la experiencia que él tenía con las chicas como ella, habría jurado que estaba nervioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía la garganta tan seca que cuando la camarera dejó las bebidas sobre la mesa, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la suya. No apartó la vista del líquido oscuro hasta que su sed se vio saciada y, como si los nervios se hubieran visto arrastrados por la Coca-cola, sintió una energía renovada que invadía su cuerpo.

Estaba preciosa aquella noche, para no variar. Los dos mechones situados a ambos lados de su rostro ovalado cubrían sus orejas puntiagudas y se rizaban en tirabuzones que, juguetones, le invitaban a acariciarlos. Zelda llevaba más de diez minutos con la carta del restaurante cubriéndole las mejillas y estaba seguro de que era para ocultar su sonrojo.

Estiró una mano temblorosa y, muy despacio, la apoyó sobre la carta para hacerla bajar lentamente, mostrando centímetro a centímetro, palmo a palmo, el semblante arrebolado de su compañera.

-Hey –la saludó de forma burlona.

Su sonrojo se incrementó pero atinó a soltar una risita suave, aguda y nerviosa, aunque muy natural. No era la más bonita, pero era su risa, y para él era perfecta.

Correspondió al gesto apartando la mano y esbozando él también una de sus arrasadoras sonrisas que le habían valido innumerables conquistas. Pero con ella no obraban el mismo resultado y solo consiguió incomodarla aún más.

La camarera llegó justo en ese momento y tuvo que carraspear para romper el contacto visual que se había formado entre ambos adolescentes.

Link tosió antes de hablar y encaró la carta, que estaba completamente en italiano. Que le llamaran estúpido, pero, por todas las diosas, él no entendía ni una palabra de lo que ponía. Finalmente acabó pidiendo algo que sonaba a pasta a la boloñesa, aunque podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa.

Una vez hubo pedido, Link observó que su amiga se reía tras una mano que empleaba como barrera, y notó como la vergüenza y la alegría (especialmente esta última) bullían en su interior.

-¿Pasa algo? –inquirió, bebida en mano, mientras que contemplaba con una sonrisilla a su jovial amiga.

Esta no respondió en acto, sino que se volvió hacia el camarero y realizó su pedido en perfecto italiano. Después, encaró al chico que la acompañaba con ese perenne sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Lo que has pedido… -dijo con un hilillo de voz tan débil que Link apenas conseguía entenderla- no te gusta, lleva queso parmesano.

El joven tuvo que reprimir su propia repulsión cuando escuchó que el plato que había pedido tenía el único tipo de queso que no le agradaba. El sabor amargo y la textura entre pastosa y rígida del parmesano le resultaba desagradable y le provocaba arcadas.

Con una suave risita que deleitó los oídos de Link, Zelda le contó que ella había pedido un plato para él en su lugar y que se intercambiarían los platos cuando el camarero los sirviese.

El rostro de Link se relajó un poco ante aquel hecho y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Ella se preocupaba por él. Un suave tono granate tiñó sus mejillas y al instante las pupilas azul claro de su acompañante se dilataron de la sorpresa. Zelda nunca antes había oído que Link se sonrojase en sus citas.

El joven, consciente de lo que ocupaba la mente de la chica, se apresuró a dar un gran trago de su bebida con la esperanza de disimular su sonrojo delatador mientras rezaba en silencio porque el camarero acudiera pronto con los platos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y después soy yo el loco –se burló una voz masculina a su espalda.

La pelirroja se volvió sobre sus talones bruscamente y encaró al chico que se le acercaba. Ignoró el cambio que se produjo en sus pulsaciones al apreciar la luz de la luna reflejada en sus pupilas del color de la miel. Eran grandes, profundas y dulces. Hipnotizantes.

Hizo caso omiso de aquello y fingió estar molesta por su interrupción.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alphonse? –dijo sin más mientras regresaba toda su atención al restaurante italiano situado a una carretera de distancia respecto a donde ambos se encontraban.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo –contestó, aún jocoso, sin prestar la más mínima atención al tono enfadado de su compañera. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ni siquiera estaba furiosa, tan solo sufría uno de sus habituales ataques de celos- ¿Se puede saber qué haces persiguiendo como una acosadora chiflada a ese pobre muchacho rubio?

Malon ni siquiera parecía estar escuchándolo y sintió como su corazón se encogía de dolor. No sabía por qué seguía yendo tras esa muchacha que lo único que le traía era malestar y lágrimas. De todas formas, ocultó sus sentimientos, tal y como llevaba haciendo años, y los disfrazó en un nuevo comentario jovial:

-Necesitas un hobby.

Finalmente consiguió lo que quería, pues la chica volteó hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada. Alphonse observó su melena pelirroja, larga y bien peinada, que prácticamente le alcanzaba hasta su cintura de avispa que tantos suspiros arrancaba a los jóvenes de la escuela. Su vestido de color crema se extendía hasta sus rodillas y quedaba bastante ceñido a lo largo de su pecho, pero luego caía con libertad y amplitud a partir de sus caderas.

Alphonse era consciente de que, de haber podido, la mirada asesina de su compañera ya lo habría atravesado al igual que la más afilada de las espadas. Sus ojos color miel tranquilos y divertidos chocaban con el toque mortífero de los iris carmesíes de Malon.

-Cierra esa bocaza, que no me dejas concentrarme –espetó, acuclillándose sobre el fresco césped.

Cuando regresó su mirada rojiza al interior del restaurante, descubrió a Zelda y a Link conversando animadamente y se concentró para leerles los labios.

-Estás tremendamente loca –susurró una voz justo al lado de su oreja.

Sobresaltada, se levantó de un saltó y soltó el grito más agudo de su vida. Trató de abofetear a Alphonse, pero este, entre carcajadas, esquivó el golpe.

La muchacha, frustrada, volvió a arrodillarse en el césped situado junto a la acera y centró su vista en la parejita feliz. Entornó los ojos para apreciar mejor los detalles y pronto pudo leer en los labios de ambos una conversación acerca de la ineptitud de Link con el italiano y, en general, con el resto de idiomas. Malón rechinó los dientes; ella nunca se había metido con Link y, sin embargo, era otra la que estaba en el restaurante con él.

Los transeúntes que caminaban por la acera donde se asentaba la pelirroja la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión, y, en su defecto, también dirigían su atención hacia el chico que la acompañaba, confusos y comprensivos con "la situación que tenía que soportar". Alphonse les respondía encogiendo los hombros y haciendo un gesto de indiferencia.

Ella era así; no podía cambiarla ni pensaba hacerlo. Era menuda, de cuerpo en apariencia delicado mas muy fuerte, pues su padre regentaba una granja y ella le ayudaba a mantenerla sin necesidad de máquinas. Tenía la piel de un moreno agradable, algo áspera y tostada por el sol que marca a cualquier persona que trabaje en el campo.

De pronto Malon se puso en pie de un salto. La impresión hizo que Alphonse perdiera su posición acuclillada y cayera al suelo húmedo repentinamente.

Malon se volvió hacia él, y, sorprendida, le tendió una mano para que se incorporara.

Él la agarró, y la granjera sintió la frialdad de su mano en contraste con su calidez corporal. Aquella era una de las características de Alphonse que junto con su piel pálida le había valido el mote de Vampiro. A Malon le agradaba la piel fría de su compañero, porque a menudo la utilizaba para calmar sus frecuentes ataques de cabeza, fruto de su molesta y hereditaria migraña.

Se sonrojó ligeramente al comprobar que su amigo no hacía el intento de soltarla y, aunque ella se sentía reconfortada con aquel contacto, liberó su mano y le dio la espalda para evitar que viese el granate de sus mejillas.

-Tengo un plan –anunció con voz solemne. Ya sabía cómo iba a conseguir arruinar la cita de aquellos dos. Link era su amigo de la infancia, su compañero de juegos, y también iba a ser su primer novio.

-No me fío ni un pelo de tu sibilina mente.

Malon le encaró al instante. Sus ojos rojos estudiaron el suave color miel que endulzaba su propia ira y una vez más se preguntó por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Por qué perseguía a Link con tanta insistencia. No era suyo, jamás lo sería, pues él mismo se lo había confirmado, y aun así lo intentaba.

Decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y acalló sus dudas con su propia voz.

-¿Estás conmigo o no, Al? –preguntó con seriedad. Necesitaba poner en práctica su idea, y cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor para ella.

El chico asintió mientras soltaba un suspiro resignado. Él siempre se encargaba de recoger y recomponer los pedacitos rotos del corazón de su compañera cada vez que uno de sus planes relacionado con Link fracasaba. Nada iba a cambiar en aquella ocasión, por mucho que le doliera.

Malon sonrió, satisfecha, y su mente siguió perfilando los detalles de su nueva idea mientras dentro del restaurante, ajenos a la muchacha pelirroja que les observaba y maquinaba contra ellos, Link y Zelda mantenían una agradable velada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para su horror, Zelda tuvo el nulo placer de ver en primera fila como el camarero que los atendía tropezaba y la bebida que se encontraba reposando en su bandeja volaba directamente sobre su regazo, derramando todo su contenido azucarado y oscuro sobre el vestido azul claro.

El color abandonó sus mejillas y la mirada se le humedeció. ¿Es que no había hecho ya bastante el ridículo por aquella noche? Solo había intentado tener una cita normal con el chico que le gustaba, y, por el contrario, acababa completamente bañada en Coca-cola con hielo.

Link soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se puso en pie para ayudar a su pareja, pero esta se levantó por sí misma, se excusó con la voz entrecortada por el ya inevitable llanto y echó a correr hacia el baño del restaurante.

El rubio se pasó la mano por el pelo revuelto, tratando de canalizar toda su preocupación en su suspiro suave y lento. Posteriormente palmeó la espalda del camarero, cuya mirada se desplazaba de la puerta del baño por la que había desaparecido Zelda a Link, para calmarlo y le ayudó a recoger los trozos de cristal del suelo.

Entretanto, la muchacha estaba frente al enorme espejo del aseo, que cubría una pared al completo, con los brazos extendidos y apoyados sobre la porcelana que componía el lavabo. Lloró en silencio y observó el lento deslizar de las lágrimas por su piel lívida. El rímel estaba completamente corrido. Estaba haciendo el ridículo en esa cena. No podía olvidar que había sido ella la que se había envalentonado y le había pedido salir a Link. Tal vez él solo lo hacía para seguirle la corriente a ella, una muchacha desesperada.

Llevó la mano al bolso y de él sacó su móvil. Mandó un mensaje a Saria con las indicaciones de dónde estaba el restaurante y le pidió que la recogiera con rapidez. Así sin más. No tenía ganas de explicar.

Un suave toque en la puerta del baño la sacó de la contemplación de su triste estado y escuchó la voz bien modulada de su acompañante, pidiéndole que saliera, que no pasaba nada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Ella negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que él no podía verla. La enorme mancha oscura cubría casi la totalidad de su falda, pues se había extendido aún más, y el azúcar, una vez seco, la volvería pegajosa.

Pasó la mano bajo el grifo y pronto un chorro de agua salió con fuerza de este. Sumergió la cabeza bajo el líquido. El maquillaje abandonó su rostro a la vez que sus ganas de llorar. Tampoco podía hacer nada con el resultado de esa noche, se limitaría a olvidar a Link y a asumir que no era su tipo.

Salió del aseo poco después y caminó hacia su acompañante con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Él estaba de espaldas, hablando con el arrepentido camarero.

-Me voy -musitó la joven.

Link se volvió al instante y su rostro se iluminó al verla a su lado de nuevo. Después su cerebro procesó aquellas palabras. Su reacción fue silenciosa: un fruncimiento del ceño y un gesto de incomprensión.

-Me voy; estoy haciendo el ridículo –aclaró la joven rubia.

El camarero se disculpó con una mirada antes de retirarse precipitadamente, pues sabía que era mejor dejarlos a solas.

El muchacho se tomó unos momentos más mientras pensaba en cómo iba a impedirle marcharse. Tenía la impresión de que esa cita acababa de comenzar y no quería volver a casa tan temprano. Mejor dicho, no quería separarse tan pronto de ella.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando una idea cruzó por su mente como un rayo. Sacó su moneda de la suerte de su bolsillo y se la mostró a la chica.

-Te vas y la soledad me invadirá si es cruz. Cara y me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo, ¿te parece? –dijo, confiado, a la vez que sonreía a Zelda de su forma más encantadora.

La chica sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y el rubor de sus mejillas se le hizo insignificante comparado con la reacción que había provocado en ella las atrevidas y cautivadoras palabras de su acompañante. Accedió con un gesto de cabeza, incapaz de negar tan sincera proposición.

La sonrisa de Link se extendió aún más. Iba a ganar, lo sabía. La moneda voló y fue atrapada hábilmente. Tal y como esperaba, era cara, y Zelda no pudo saber si lo que sentía era felicidad o aún más vergüenza.

-Coge mi chaqueta si quieres, aunque a mí la mancha no me molesta; se secará pronto –sugirió Link mientras le guiñaba un ojo, coqueto.

Sus mejillas se arrebolaron más, si es que se podía, y juntos abandonaron el restaurante tras pagar la cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La feria de la Ciudadela era un evento anual que ocupaba dos semanas del calendario hylian. En ella se desarrollaban todo tipo de actividades relacionadas con el ocio y la diversión. Los más pequeños correteaban por las calles atestadas de ciudadanos entre carcajadas y exclamaciones admirativas. No había peligro en aquella feria, ya que todos los aldeanos acudían con la única y genuina intención de disfrutar con los suyos.

La calle principal de la feria era una carretera exclusivamente peatonal. A ambos lados de esta se extendían dos hileras de tiendas que se perdían en el horizonte. Los farolillos de papel de colores colgaban en hileras zigzagueantes e iluminaban a los feriantes con luces de todo tipo de tonos. El olor a algodón de azúcar se deslizaba, tan lento y perezoso como el alimento del que provenía, hasta las fosas nasales de los ciudadanos. Los estómagos rugían. El cerebro sobreestimulado de los hylians desplazaba su atención de los puestos a las luces, y de estas a las atracciones donde los niños se entretenían.

Link y Zelda caminaron por entre el gentío juntos pero sin llegar a tocarse. La joven rubia había usado la chaqueta de su pareja para cubrir la humillante mancha oscura que salpicaba la falda de su vestido.

Los puestos de juegos pronto llamaron la atención de la muchacha, que, aunque introvertida, era muy habilidosa. El detalle no pasó desapercibido a ojos de su acompañante y en menos de un minuto logró convencerla para dirigirse al primero de ellos.

Era un tenderete dedicado al tiro con arco. Link mostró una sonrisa confiada mientras Zelda trataba de contener su creciente nivel de nerviosismo.

-Lo has hecho aposta, ¿verdad? –le incriminó volviéndose hacia él repentinamente.

Link se sobresaltó y soltó una carcajada. No se esperaba esa reacción tan brusca por su parte.

Cogió el arco que el hombre del puesto le ofrecía. Sonreía de forma sugerente a la vez que alternaba su mirada entre Zelda y él, y eso le inquietaba.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Tramposo –farfulló conforme comenzaba a caminar.

Se dispuso a alejarse a paso rápido, pero Link la sujetó del brazo.

Ella se detuvo súbitamente y se envaró. Sus latidos se aceleraron más de la cuenta cuando sintió la calidez y firmeza del agarre de su compañero. Link notó el creciente rubor en las mejillas de ambos mas lo intentó ignorar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Zel? –inquirió confundido. Habían estado caminando tranquilamente hasta que se habían detenido en aquel puesto, el primero de la calle.

-Has escogido una prueba de puntería para empezar porque quieres reírte de lo mal que se me da –gruñó sin mirarle a la cara. Zelda siempre se había avergonzado de su completa ineptitud con cualquier objeto que requiriese apuntar antes de ser empleado.

Link sintió ganas de echarse a reír ante las palabras de su compañera y la sujetó con su mano libre del mentón para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. Las miradas de ambos eran azules; una ligeramente más clara que la otra pero igual de profundas y francas. Ella comprendió la verdad sin necesidad de que fuera moldeada en palabras y se disculpó con un susurro apenas audible por encima de los ruidos que los rodeaban. Pero él la escuchó a la perfección. No había otra cosa que llamase su atención que no fuera ella. Era su centro, su sol particular.

La joven se sonrojó aún más. No sabía qué le apetecía más: si separarse de él o besarle. Besarle… La sangre de su cuerpo decidió convocar una reunión en sus mejillas y sintió como su temperatura corporal aumentaba.

Mientras, el chico contempló la oleada de rojo que sacudía el rostro de su compañera y se extendía desde sus mejillas mofletudas y suaves hasta la punta de sus adorables orejas de hyliana. Era preciosa cuando se sonrojaba.

Zelda acabó optando por apartar la mirada y dirigirla hacia el puesto del tiro con arco donde el pobre hombre les observaba, entre atónito, sorprendido y molesto por la espera, con el arma de madera aún en la mano.

-La próxima vez elijo yo la prueba –bromeó la joven mientras agarraba el arco con torpeza.

Él asintió y caminó tras ella, intentando apaciguar disimuladamente el deseo creciente de acariciar aquel cabello rubio tan suelto y ondulado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Montada en la noria, Malon, hija de granjeros, aprovechaba la trayectoria circular esgrimida por la gigantesca atracción para no perder de vista a Link y su molesta compañera.

Sentado a su lado, Alphonse se aferraba a las férreas barras de seguridad con tanta fuerza que el blanco de sus nudillos se podía comparar con la mortal palidez de su semblante aterrado. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se obligaba a sí mismo a tomar aire por la nariz y a expulsarlo lentamente con la boca.

Malon sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el corazón. Ya conocía el miedo a las alturas de su amigo de la infancia, pero pocas veces lo había presenciado en primera persona.

Luchó por regresar su atención a los tortolitos que se desplazaban de puesto en puesto por la abarrotada calle principal de la feria. Desde su privilegiada posición había tenido el placer de contemplar a Zelda errar en todas y cada una de las dianas con su arco de madera y las amistosas carcajadas que ello había provocado en Link. Luego se había dirigido a un puesto de comida, donde la muchacha había dejado a un lado su timidez y había devorado el doble de perritos calientes que su pareja, ante la sorpresa de esta.

Así llevaban prácticamente dos horas, y Malon había acabado optando por dejar de seguirles. Estaba cansada de ver lo felices que se veían juntos. Ella ya había sobornado a los hylians que regentaban los puestos para que estos lograsen hacer perder a Zelda de la manera más humillante posible que pudieran dependiendo de la atracción ofrecida en el lugar, pero siempre, fuera cual fuese el resultado de tal desastre, Zelda y Link acababan riendo como una parejita feliz.

Ni una burla. Nada de momentos incómodos o de sonrisas forzadas. Eran ellos mismos y le abrían su interior sin tapujos a la persona que les acompañaba.

Eso le dolía; Link nunca había sido así con ella. ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? ¿Le resultaba, quizás, una muchacha molesta e irritante?

El sonido del castañeo de dientes de Alphonse la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Lo observó atentamente aprovechando que el joven mantenía los ojos cerrados. Su cabello moreno corto se encontraba aplastado contra su cráneo debido al sudor y la brisa fresca que los golpeaba solo conseguía empeorar el efecto, revolviéndolo aún más. Las ropas holgadas y cómodas que llevaba combinaban la elegancia con ese toque sport que le caracterizaba y que a Malon le resultaba precioso. Precioso… La pelirroja contempló las facciones afiladas del rostro de Alphonse y se percató por primera vez de que ya no era el niño con el que jugaba antaño. Había crecido hasta ser más alto que ella y su musculatura, aunque no muy desarrollada, le daba un aspecto aún más atractivo. Apartó la mirada cuando los temblores del chico se incrementaron.

El gusano del arrepentimiento se deslizó por la conciencia de Malon al verle tan mal. A fin de cuentas, había sido ella la que lo había obligado a montarse en la noria sin tomar en cuenta el vértigo que le castigaba desde que había sido pequeño. La granjera no entendía por qué aquel chico siempre estaba con ella, ayudándola, tendiéndole una mano amiga cuando la necesitaba. Había sido su amigo más fiel. Pero lo peor era que Malon sabía que ella nunca le había dado nada a cambio. Con la mente siempre ocupada en cómo conseguir llamar la atención de Link, la pelirroja ni se percataba de que, entre las sombras, Al siempre la protegía. Era como esos personajes secundarios de las películas; esos que están constantemente ayudando al protagonista y que acaban igual que empezaron: solos y en segundo plano.

Dejó caer su mano sobre la de él y sintió el frío contacto y el sudor que la bañaba. Nunca en su vida había visto a Alphonse tan mal. Él entreabrió los ojos con dificultad. Clavó su mirada dorada en ella. Malon sintió un aguijonazo de nostalgia que la atravesó. Aquellos ojos le recordaban a cuando jugaban juntos y ella se reía de ese color que tanto le recordaba a los caramelos de miel que se tomaba cuando le dolía la garganta. Ahora esa broma le seguía haciendo gracia, aunque no la contaba en voz alta. Se la callaba y la disfrutaba en su cuarto, sola, durante esos habituales coloquios consigo misma que la llevaban a pensar en él una y otra vez. Se volvió a preguntar por qué seguía persiguiendo a Link cuando tenía a Alphonse a su lado. Tal vez era miedo por no saber qué sentía… Siempre era más fácil excusarse bajo la barrera protectora de estar enamorada de otro y evitar pensar en el sentimiento que experimentas hacia tu mejor amigo.

Esta vez fue Al quien rompió el contacto visual, pues la cabina donde ambos estaban se sacudió al ser golpeada por una nueva corriente de viento. Malon tomó su decisión y, cuando estuvieron a ras de suelo listos para volver a subir y trazar otro círculo, sujetó la mano de su acompañante, abrió el cierre de seguridad y de un tirón lo arrancó de su asiento.

Alphonse cayó de rodillas al suelo, sudoroso y agitado. Malon se acuclilló a su lado, pasándole una mano sobre los hombros. Acercó su cuerpo a ella para relajarlo, igual que había hecho él desde que eran niños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Has perdido, querido –se jactó la muchacha, sonriendo ampliamente mientras recogía su premio en forma de gominola.

Link bufó, sin poder ocultar su vergüenza. Era la tercera vez que le retaba a una partida a los barquillos, un juego muy popular y divertido que consistía en que, teniendo cada uno de los jugadores un tablero que no debían enseñar, los jóvenes colocasen las piezas de diferentes colores que componían los supuestos "barquillos" y tratasen de adivinar el emplazamiento de los de su adversario, mediante la técnica de ensayo, error y, eventualmente, acierto.

Se puso en pie, harto de ser humillado, pero dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa a Zelda, que le miraba preocupada. Parecía que la joven había temido algún tipo de enfado por parte del chico rubio.

Echaron a andar por la poca calle principal que les quedaba por recorrer aquella noche. Ya era tarde; posiblemente más de las una. Aun así, la afluencia del lugar no hacía más que aumentar. Lo único que cambiaba era la edad de los presentes, que había pasado de niños pequeños a adolescentes maduros hechos y derechos.

Caminaban uno junto al otro, bastante más cerca de lo que lo habían hecho en un principio. Zelda se preocupaba de mantener una respiración constante para no comenzar a hiperventilar allí mismo. Estaba nerviosa y a la vez relajada; sentimientos antagónicos que eran despertados por la simple presencia de Link.

Pero todo se fue al traste cuando sintió los cálidos dedos de su acompañante deslizarse sobre los suyos. Poco a poco, el rubio se fue abriendo espacio en la mano tensa de su pareja hasta que se la sujetó con fuerza y cariño. Era evidente que no lo hubiera conseguido si Zelda no hubiese aflojado la presión que mantenía su mano convertida en puño, así que aquel era un apretón mutuo y dulce. Se miraron y se sonrieron, avergonzados, pero ninguno dio muestras de querer separarse.

Una voz interrumpió de repente el momento, y ambos se soltaron al instante, agitados y sonrojados por igual.

-¡Link! –exclamó Malon saliendo de una de las carpas abarrotadas. Tras ella un muchacho moreno aparentemente abochornado se rascaba la nuca.

El aludido reconoció a su amiga de la infancia pero en lugar de sentir la alegría que sería habitual teniendo en cuenta la situación, un miedo atroz le invadió. Otra vez la loca con la que había jugado de pequeño estaba allí para arruinarle una cita.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Malon? –gruñó en respuesta, cortante.

Ella fingió estar ofendida por el tono de la contestación e hizo una mueca disgustada. Zelda se agitó en el sitio. La incomodidad que sentía solo era equiparable a la rabia líquida que fluía por los ojos rojos de la que para ella era una desconocida.

-M-me llamo Zelda –tartamudeó la pobre joven. Nunca antes en su vida había vivido una situación tan tensa, y el duelo de miradas que se disputaba entre Link y Malon no la ayudaba en nada.

-Yo soy Alphonse.

El chico moreno, que parecía ser el único cuerdo y normal en aquel momento, la tranquilizó con sus ojos dorados. Eran extraños, pues su mirada surtió un efecto calmante en ella instantáneo. Trataron de avanzar para darse la mano en señal de amistad, pero cada uno fue detenido bruscamente por su correspondiente pareja: Link sujetó la mano de Zelda y tiró de ella hacia él con suavidad y Malon agarró el cuello de la camisa de Alphonse para arrastrarlo de vuelta a su posición inicial.

-Nada de confraternizar con el enemigo –dijeron Link y Malon al unísono, causando sorpresa tanto en ellos como en sus acompañantes.

La situación se mantuvo durante unos minutos e incluso los transeúntes caminaban junto a ellos con temor. Se apartaban unos metros de los jóvenes solo por seguridad y nadie osó interrumpir el contacto visual establecido entre Link y Malon.

Todo se mantuvo hasta que Alphonse se plantó justo en medio de las miradas fulminantes, recibiendo por ello una dosis capaz de causarle pesadillas por una semana.

-Basta ya, Malon. Ve y dile lo que le querías decir –le ordenó a la granjera.

Su voz sonó tan firme y autoritaria que la chica perdió la concentración. Dejó de mirar a Link para volverse hacia su amigo, sus ojos dilatados de la sorpresa. Era demasiado orgullosa para disculparse, pero cuando echó a andar hacia Link, le palmeó el hombro, agradecida.

-Quiero una cita contigo –dijo a bocajarro, sin mirarle a los ojos.

El cerebro de Link se tomó unos instantes de más para procesar la frase, pero una vez lo hubo hecho, rompió a reír como un loco.

-Ni de coña, Malon, ya te lo he dicho demasiadas veces: estás loca.

Sus palabras resultaron crueles hasta para Zelda, que en teoría debía de estar a favor de su pareja, y Link se percató de ello apenas lo hubo dicho. Se dispuso a disculparse, mas Malon, impertérrita, le interrumpió:

-Solo una cita, eso es justo lo que necesito para enamorarte –suplicó con voz esperanzada.

Había tomado la conclusión de que aquella sería su última salida de "cazadora". Olvidaría a Link si este la rechazaba una vez más y tenía la impresión de que no le costaría demasiado.

-Malon, sabes perfectamente cuál es mi respuesta –suspiró Link, apretando el agarre que sostenía con Zelda y levantando sus manos unidas-. Además, estoy con otra y no pienso dejarla nunca.

Las mejillas de Zelda se ruborizaron tanto como podían y la chica sintió tal vergüenza que en silencio se dijo la típica frase: Tierra, trágame.

-Pero… -Malon quiso empezar a protestar, mas Link caminó hacia ella. Dejó caer su mano libre sobre su hombro y le sonrió.

-No te engañes, Malon, tú y yo sabemos que solo dices que me quieres para satisfacer a tu orgullo. Tal vez me amaste, pero ya no lo haces, solo te lo repites para negar la verdad.

Sus palabras la golpearon como un mazo y, atónita, observó como Link echaba a andar una vez más y se perdía entre el gentío. Era incapaz de dar un paso más. El que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia había descubierto y desenmascarado una verdad que ella llevaba años negando.

Ya no le quería.

Sintió la gélida mano de Alphonse apoyada en su espalda. Un escalofrío en absoluto relacionado con la temperatura corporal del muchacho recorrió su columna. Era el momento de coger al toro por los cuernos. Ahora le tocaba a ella curar el corazón del que en verdad amaba.

Cogió la mano de su compañero y enredó sus dedos en los de él. Unos tan cálidos y otros tan fríos. Le sonrió, permitiéndose por fin deleitarse hasta del último rasgo del joven situado junto a ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperándome? –preguntó directamente.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, pues no se le ocurría ninguna otra razón más allá de un enamoramiento para justificar la paciencia y dedicación de Alphonse hacia ella.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y esta se vio reflejada en sus ojos miel.

-Demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es precioso, lástima que los fuegos artificiales fueran ayer –dijo Zelda. Su voz calmada rompió el silencio reinante entre ambos.

Sus miradas habían estado hasta hacía unos instantes posadas en el oscuro cielo que se cernía sobre ellos. Lejos de la acogedora luz de los farolillos, la negrura de la noche invadía ese mirador prácticamente intransitado. Algunas estrellas salpicaban el manto estelar y le aportaban un suave toque amarillento.

Las piedras irregularmente colocadas que componían el suelo habían sido la causa del declive y posterior cierre de aquel mirador ahora reservado para las afortunadas y escasas parejas que lo conociesen.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ambos supieron simultáneamente que habían caído en un hechizo del que no deseaban escapar. Se acercaron aún más, tanto que sus alientos se mezclaban en una suave nube que estimuló los sentidos de ambos.

Ella se sonrojó y él sintió el imperante deseo de besarla. La ardorosa sensación de que cada segundo que pasaba sin sentir sus labios era un castigo divino.

-Esta noche ha sido única –musitó Zelda, sin saber qué más hacer para intentar salir del trance donde estaba sumida, pero fue en vano y acabó deslizando su mano libre por el brazo de su compañero.

Link recibió la caricia en silencio. Se mordió el labio, trató de calmarse, mas acabó rindiéndose.

Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer para que aquella cita fuera la mejor de su vida.

-No tanto como tú.

Y con esa frase se inclinó sobre ella y unió sus labios en un dulce beso. Aunque no era la primera vez para ninguno de ellos, Zelda se sintió como una primeriza cuando sus piernas le fallaron. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello a su pareja y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. Link la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola aún más.

Habían esperado ese beso mucho más de lo que ninguno fuese a admitir jamás y lo disfrutaron como si fuera el último.

Las mejillas de ambos ardían cuando se separaron para tomar una bocanada de aire. Se miraron. De pronto, Zelda sintió la inquietud revolviéndose en su interior. Una pregunta surcó su mente nerviosa y sofocada.

-Link, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?

Él sonrió. Le mostró la moneda que guardaba en su bolsillo izquierdo y se la tendió.

-¿Quieres apostar una vida juntos? –sugirió a pesar de la vergüenza que amenazaba con embargarle. Zelda asintió sin dudar, incapaz de sonrojarse ni una pizca más-. ¿Cara o cruz?

Ella le arrebató la moneda y la lanzó al aire mientras musitaba:

-¿Qué más dará?

Se puso de puntillas y le besó con la pasión contenida por todos los años de amor oculto tan pronto como hubo dicho aquello. Link no tardó en corresponderle, sin prestar atención al resultado de la moneda que, aunque previsible, no iba a cambiar el futuro que pensaba labrar al lado de esa joven rubia.

La moneda cayó al suelo, rodó y giró sobre sí misma produciendo un tintineo constante hasta acabar derrumbándose en el suelo. Era cruz, para variar, pero nadie se detuvo a contemplar ese quiebro del destino pues, bañados por la tenue luz de la luna, Link y Zelda por fin habían encontrado a esa persona a la que estaban irremediablemente unidos por lazos que van más allá de lo comprensible. Por fin habían encontrado el amor.

**Fin.**

Ya lo sé, es cursi, aunque espero que no mucho xD

Sinceramente, preferí las primeras escenas de ZeLink y el MalonxOC antes que el resto del romance, pero bueno, espero que a vosotros sí os haya gustado xD Alphonse es un personaje del que me he enamorado, espero que no se note demasiado XD

No he besado a nadie, así que si hay alguna incongruencia en la escena final… pues lo siento xP

El título del fic es bastante pocho, pero no tenía ideas y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió xD

Mi siguiente actualización será de o bien el Renegade o el Destinos cruzados, solo esperen un poco más xD

Dejen review si gustan, que a esta autora le dan un gusto cada vez que lo hacen xP

Cuídense ;)

Atte, Magua.


End file.
